


Echoes

by Writing_Doodle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Afterlife (Kinda), Character Study, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sora's Heart, just a veryyyy short fic focusing a little on xion's thoughts after returning to sroa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: She was nothing but an echo, now. An echo on an echo of a beach.





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt from tumblr B)

Xion didn’t realize how cold she’s been until she felt _warmth_ for the first time. 

Sora was full of surprises wasn’t he? In his heart was an _ocean._

An island in the middle of a vast endless ocean. The same island she’s visited countless times before. She had fond memories ( _her_ memories, no one else’s) finding and collecting shells on this beach. 

Even with the wealth of memories she’s stolen, it never occurred to her that that world with that beach was Sora’s home. She supposed it made sense that she was drawn to it. 

The sun was frozen in an eternal sunset that only made Xion long for something else. Some _where_ else. 

Her happiness over returning to where she belonged didn’t last long. The warmth she felt was real, but the sun was fake. As fake as the body she had and the key she held. Her body was now shattered ice and her key moved on to someone who can properly use it. 

She was nothing but an echo, now. An echo on an echo of a beach. 

She supposed that that was fine. It was more of an existence than she deserved. 

She walked across the bridge to the islet with the Paopu tree. She sat on it like it was a bench. She stared at the sunset and how it colored the glittering turquoise water pink and gold and red. It was beautiful. Breathtaking, even. 

She closed her eyes and imagined a different scene. The tree was a ledge and the ocean was a town, far, far beneath her. Everything was orange and yellow. 

If she really focused, she could almost feel the presence of two people sitting next to her.


End file.
